


The Necklace

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [36]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Necklace

It was another two days before anyone of you heard from Steve. Your pain slowly morphed into anger. When Thor had returned that first night, you’d cried in his arms, pouring out your fears to him. At the moment, Thor was in the living room with Heimdall on his chest, as he would be leaving the next day for Asgard- this time, for a week. You would miss him, and were awaiting the day Heimdall would be old enough to take the trip to Asgard. While Thor had the infant, Charlie was running around outback with Bucky, and you were doing some light cleaning.

Hearing the door, you froze. Steve was the only one that would simply walk in. You carefully straightened up and looked back to find Steve staring at you slightly. “Hey.” You said bluntly.

“Hey.” He gave you a small wave.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you stared at him. “So, have a good two days?”

He instantly sagged a little. “I did. I needed to clear my head.” He tried to defend.

You nodded. “Well, glad you had a good time.” You snapped, turning back to your cleaning. “I texted you, the day you left.” You told him simply.

“I turned off my phone. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I didn’t want to blow up on you or anything.” He sighed.

Turning on your heel, you glared at him. “You didn’t want to blow up on me?!” You glared. “I tell you that you win, so I don’t lose you, and you take off. No word where you went, no clue when you’ll be back- nothing!” How clueless could he be? “We have a son, who is less than two months old, and anything could happen. And you turned off your phone. Good call.” You said sarcastically, tossing the rag in your hand onto the counter.

“I’m sorry.” He began. “You don’t understand the insecurity I feel. Do I have an ex that I go to see or invite over? No.” He was speaking calmly but coldly.

“I don’t understand the insecurity?” You asked, crossing your arms back over your chest. “So, I don’t worry that you’ll find someone prettier? Or that you’ll get tired of sharing me with Thor? That one day you’ll decide I’m too much work, or various other things I could list off.” You pointed out. “And you kept using the idea that you just didn’t want me or Heimdall hurt. It’s not that. It’s that you don’t want to get hurt. So, you’ll push me away instead?”

He rubbed down his face. “You’re not getting it.” He looked at you, his hands on his hips. “Yeah you have insecurities, I get it. But imagine one of my exes buying us a house, one seeing our kid constantly, one who you come down to see me having breakfast with, one who takes the whole crew out to lunch. But it’s fine right? Cause we were friends once.”

Your eyes locked with his. “I would trust you.” You told him calmly before walking past him and up the stairs, wanting to take a moment to gather your thoughts.

Steve sighed heavily and went to say hello to Heimdall and Thor. “Hello, Thor. How’s Heimdall?”

Thor glanced at his friend. “Hello, Captain. And, as you can see, sleeping.” He pointed out. While he understood Steve’s side, that didn’t mean he agreed with his disappearing act. You’d been upset, scared, worried, and angry

“May I hold him?” He felt Thor’s anger, and wasn’t quite sure how to fix it. Fix anything.

He nodded. “Of course.” He agreed, not wanting withhold Heimdall from him.

Steve gently took Heimdall and sat down. “Hey buddy.” He kissed his head and smiled when he opened his eyes.

“I am sure he missed you, as well.” Thor smiled softly.

Steve smiled back and rubbed Heimdall’s middle. “I’m sorry.” He looked at Thor.

He let out a soft sigh. “It is not I that needs to hear that, Captain.” Thor noted. “Though I do appreciate the sentiment.”

He nodded and looked down, making soft noises at Heimdall. “I don’t know what to do, honestly.” He admitted. “I love being part of this family, but I hate feeling like I’m less important than Stark.”

Thor nodded. “I understand, I do. I don’t approve of how you handled it, but I understand why you did.”

“I’m worry he’ll hurt them, or he’ll weasel his way back in.” He admitted.

“You don’t feel adequate enough.” Thor looked at him. “Do you believe she’d want that again?”

He shrugged, watching the slightly squirmy Heimdall. “She’s so hellbent on keeping him in her life.” His blue eyes traveled to Thor. “Why wouldn’t she?”

Thor sighed. “She feels guilt, as if she broke the Avengers. That much I know. I cannot say I agree with her, or her wishing to be friends with him, but she is able to make her own choices. And she chose you, Captain. And continues to do so.”

Steve wasn’t convinced, but was tired and nodded. His attention was drawn back to Heimdall as he coo’d happily.

Once you felt you had calmed down enough, you walked down the stairs and sighed, not knowing how to confront the situation. You couldn’t let grow into more,  as that would likely lead to a very bad outcome. When you found him with Thor and  Heimdall, you felt your heart flutter.

Steve heard you come in and glanced up at you shyly. You gave him a small smile. “I’m going to work on dinner until he’s hungry. Just come get me after.”  

He nodded and sat back, letting him lay on his chest while he tugged at his shirt. When you walked back out, he kissed the infant’s head. It wasn’t long before he got hungry and he quickly took him to you.

“Come here, little man.” you said gently, taking Heimdall. “I’m making homemade meatballs, sauce, and then spaghetti.” You informed Steve.

“That sounds good.” He nodded, chewing on his lip. “Can you stay in my room tonight?”

Sitting at the counter, you helped Heimdall latch and nodded. “Only if you’re sure.”

“I am.” He nodded. “I want to move past this.”

“Me, too.” You said lovingly.

He came around and kissed your head softly. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

Hearing that, your cheeks flushed as you felt your heart skip a beat. “I love you, too, and I’m sorry, too.”

He kissed your cheek then pecked your lips. “How long before I can show you how sorry I am?”

“As long as it’s gentle, tonight.” You smirked. “I’m cleared for everything, I was just told to go slow with things like exercise at first.”

“I can do light exercise.” He chuckled before kissing you deeper.

You hummed contently into the kiss. “You better.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

Steve smiled at that, happy things fell into place rather quickly.

* * *

As you had told him, he ‘won’, but you tried not to think of it like that. You didn’t reach out to Tony as you had been, and while it stung, Steve seemed to notice your effort. He was greatly appreciative and stepped up his efforts as well, taking you out anytime Thor was out. He bought you a new carrier, one that he read online was the best. When you took walks together, he eagerly strapped Heimdall to his chest.

“You’re a great dad, you know?” You complimented.

Steve blushed, smiling at you. “You think so?”

You nodded, biting your lip. “You are.” You started. “He’s going to be three months soon, and he’s got the best dads anyone could ever hope for their son.” You complimented him. “Gets me all excited for the future.” You blushed.

“That’s nice to hear.” He smiled brightly. “You guys are my world.”

Your fingers were laced with his, and you gave it  a small squeeze. “So, we’re doing our wedding here in a few months…we can’t exactly take a normal honeymoon.” You pointed out. “We were thinking of taking a weekend and going to Disney. You, me, the team.” Calling Tony by name was still difficult, and he would be going, so saying ‘team’ was easier. “It was actually Thor’s idea- because going back every year for an anniversary, would also be a fun way of having a time line of Heimdall in one place.” You actually really liked the idea.

He bit his lip and nodded. “Well That sounds nice. I thought you’d guys wanna have more alone time but I’m not complaining.”

“We plan to do a more traditional honeymoon when we do the wedding in Asgard, and Heimdall is older.” You explained.

He nodded, humming as a response. He thought about how the whole team would be attending and bit his lip harder as he thought of Tony. “Well, it’s your wedding, doll.” He gave your hand a small squeeze. Knowing he’d never get that, even after years of dating one day, stung. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you. I never thought it’d happen.” You admitted.

* * *

Walking back into the house, you smiled as you smelled Bucky baking something. A hobby he’d taken up recently. “Something smells amazing!” You complimented with a grin.

He peeked around the corner, smiling. “Thanks, doll! Oh, there’s something on the coffee table for you.”

You raised your eyebrows, having thought it was something for Heimdall, so you opened it excitedly, only for it to be a jewelry box. “Maybe Thor ordered me a new necklace.” You shrugged, opening the box. It was a simple necklace with Heimdall’s birth gem. Under it was a small folded note. Taking it, you set the box down and opened it.

_Thinking of you and Heimdall._

_Sending my love._

_T.S._

You smiled and felt your heart pick up pace. You looked at the necklace and began unclasping it. “Can you?” You held it out to Steve to put it on you. It was a nice gesture, and it meant something to you, as it had your son’s birth gem.

Steve chuckled dryly. “You’re serious?”

“Yes…” You nodded. “It’s a nice necklace, and it has Heimdall’s gem on it. It’s like a tiny piece of him always with me, even when we start going on dates without him.” You pointed out. “So sue me, I’m a sappy mother.”

He couldn’t believe it. “So me or Thor can get you a similar necklace if you like it.”

Your hands faltered at his tone. “You’re telling me to have one of you buy an identical necklace to one I already own, just so I’m not wearing a thoughtful gift?”

“A thoughtful gift?” He shook his head. “What happened to keeping your distance?”

“I am? I haven’t called him, or texted him. Nor have I seen him.” You pointed out.

“Yet you’re accepting a gift. One that a significant other should only give.” Steve had his arms crossed.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times. “I can’t believe you.” You shook your head.

Bucky came in, a concerned look on his face. “What’s going on here?” He asked.

Steve motioned to the necklace and the note on the table. “It’s from Stark.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay, he’s sending gifts now?”

“He sent me a necklace with Heimdall’s birth gem! That’s all!” You picked up the box and showed him.

“She asked me to put it on her!” Steve huffed.

Bucky winced and looked at you. “A necklace. With his birth gem.” You reiterated. “I didn’t rush off to see Tony, did I? I haven’t seen, or spoken to him since I told you that I wouldn’t! I’m not being bribed into changing that. I plan to thank him, and resume things how they were.”

Steve chuckled again and shook his head, putting his hands up. “I had never seen you so excited for a necklace.” His mind was racing. “I think…I need time to think this over.”

You stared at him in shock. “I’ve only ever been given one other necklace, so of course you haven’t!” You defended yourself.

“It’s not the necklace!” Steve groaned, looking at Bucky. “You handle this.” He walked out, going up to his room.

Rubbing your temples, you sighed when Heimdall started crying, causing Steve to come back out. “Here you go, kid.” He said gently as he passed you Heimdall, his eyes never glancing your way.

He stormed to his room and slammed the door.

Bucky sighed, looking at you as you grabbed the necklace. “You’re not going to put it on, are you?”

“I’m going to feed my son.” You sniffed. “Doesn’t matter what I say, or do.” Moving around him, you went to your room and shut the door, crying.

Steve was pacing in his room, rubbing at his face. It only took 20 minutes to make a final decision.

You were nursing Heimdall with your back against the headboard, watching his small face. Sighing, you began humming to

Steve text you a while later.

**_When you have a minute, come here._ **

You weren’t stupid. You knew that what was coming wasn’t going to be pleasant, causing the worst ache in your chest. You quickly texted him back.

I know what’s coming. I’ve known it for awhile. I’ll be in when he’s done nursing.

Steve was near tears as he sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. His heart ached, but he knew he couldn’t go on like this.


End file.
